Genetick
Genetick is a Xenotick, from the planet Deoxi NuAs. Appearance He has both of his 2 forms in the Omnitrix (Like NRG), His True Form (bug like), and his Hybrid Form (attached to a Human Host) True Form He is a small monstrous bug-like alien. He has dark grey scale-like skin, with 4 blue stripes on his 4 spider like legs and 2 arms. He has sharp sideways teeth, 3 sharp claws each on his arms and legs, a small devil-like tail, no visible eyes, and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Hybrid Form He is a monstrous humanoid-like alien. He has dark grey scale-like skin, with some blue stripe parts on his arms, hind legs, and head. He has a huge elongated head with no visible eyes, sharp teeth, sharp claws on his hands and feet, a long tail with a blade at the end of it, with two spinal spikes, and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Abilities True Form * Symbiotic Attachment: '''He has the ability to attach to any lifeform and have a symbiotic relationship with the said lifeform. The lifeform becomes the host for him, and he enhances the host to survive in almost any environment so they both can live. * '''Blind Vision: '''He has no visible eyes, they are behind a layer of armor that is see through only one way (like a one way mirror), giving his enemies the impression that he is blind. * '''Climbing: Able to climb walls, roofs, and other surfaces. * Claws: '''He has sharp claws that help he climb and defend himself till he finds a host. * '''Teeth: '''He has sharp teeth to bite attackers to defend himself. * '''Emergency Harden: '''He can harden himself into a ball like cocoon in order to try to live until a host arrives. Hybrid Form * '''Symbiotic Attached Host Enhancement: '''Once his True Form attaches to a host, he is able to enhance them to survive in any environment. Enhancements include... ** Agility ** Durability ** Endurance ** Health ** Senses ** Stamina ** Strength ** Speed ** Survivability * '''Symbiotic Attached Host Biological Weapons: '''Besides simple enhancements, some defensive biological weapons can be created if needed. The host's DNA plays a big part in this, for it can enhance and biological weapons if the host has some already, or can be given them if they have enough energy to create and use them. Weapons include... ** Armor ** Arms ** Blades ** Bones ** Claws ** Horns ** Legs ** Spikes ** Teeth ** Wings * '''Climbing: '''Like in its True Form, he is able to climb other surfaces. * '''Blind Vision: '''He has no visible eyes, they are behind a layer of armor on his elongated head that is see through only one way (like a one way mirror), giving his enemies the impression that he is blind. Weaknesses True Form * '''Time Limit: If he is without a host for sometime, he will die unless he is in his Emergency Harden. * Blindsided: '''If he is hit in his head hard enough, then his scene of vision will be off for awhile. * '''Fire: Fire burns his skin, unless he is in his Emergency Harden. * '''Drowning: '''He can not breathe underwater. Hybrid Form * '''Mad Urges: '''Over time he will go animalistic/insane if he is just fighting for a long time. * '''Blindsided: '''If he is hit in his head hard enough, then his scene of vision will be off for awhile. Gallery and Credits All credit goes to me, Osmosian217. Check out Osmosian217 Aliens for more. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Bug Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Bladed Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens